


Неслужебные полномочия

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, Kaellig



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, fem!00Q
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Бонд запрашивает техническую поддержку, и Кью приходится лететь к ней в Египет.





	Неслужебные полномочия

— ...Что ты сказала? — медленно произнесла Кью.

— Задание успешно выполнено, — старательно выговаривая каждый слог, повторила Бонд. И улыбнулась так, будто за эти слова Кью должна была броситься целовать ей ноги.

Бонд лежала в шезлонге на огромном балконе, с которого открывался вид на бассейн, поражавший совершенно неоновой синевой, и потягивала через трубочку какой-то ядовито-зелёный коктейль. Меньше всего она походила на агента МИ-6 на задании.

— Ты отправила в штаб-квартиру запрос на подкрепление в виде технического специалиста, — процедила Кью сквозь зубы.

— Да. Вчера.

— И М отправил меня. — Кью начинала свирепеть, но пока что держала себя в руках.

— Именно так, — с огромным удовольствием подтвердила Бонд. Сделав большой глоток своего коктейля, она чуть поменяла положение, устраиваясь поудобнее, и Кью отвела взгляд, стараясь не пялиться на её грудь, слишком соблазнительно натягивавшую верх от купальника. 

— Но зачем ты запросила поддержку, если задание уже выполнено? — поинтересовалась она.

Бонд продолжала улыбаться, явно не замечая сгущающихся туч.

— Я выполнила его уже после этого. Мне не спалось ночью и нечем было себя занять. А к тому времени, когда я смогла выйти на связь с М, ты уже была в пути.

— Я тебя ненавижу.

— Это ещё за что? Скажи лучше спасибо: я устроила тебе маленький внеплановый отпуск. Плановых у тебя всё равно не бывает.

— Из-за тебя мне пришлось лететь! Лететь, Джейн, ты понимаешь?! Мне пришлось провести почти пять часов в чёртовом самолёте, который в любой момент мог рухнуть, и я не знаю, что хуже: если бы он рухнул посреди Средиземного моря или где-нибудь в Альпах. Шансов выжить у меня бы не было в любом случае, но я бы предпочла, чтобы меня хотя бы сумели похоронить.

— Важность конкретного места захоронения преувеличена, — отмахнулась Бонд. — Поверь человеку, для которого с рождения заготовлено место на фамильном кладбище и даже уже есть могильная плита.

— У тебя даже некролог уже есть, — огрызнулась Кью. — Ты не показатель.

— Но ты же долетела, — резонно заметила Бонд. Она вытянула ногу — длинную, идеально гладкую и покрытую ровным золотистым загаром — и потёрлась стопой о колено Кью. Та стиснула зубы, но осталась на месте. — Посмотри вокруг: пальмы, море, пляж…

— Я вижу только бассейн, — ворчливо поправила Кью, и Бонд закатила глаза. Выпрямившись и отставив в сторону бокал, она взяла Кью за руку и мягко сжала. У Кью пересохло во рту. Почему-то это простое, совершенно невинное прикосновение всегда возбуждало её едва ли не больше, чем откровенные ласки.

— Ты не рада возможности провести немного времени вдали от Лондона и наедине со мной? — Бонд хитро прищурилась, поглаживая запястье Кью одним пальцем, и мягко провела свободной рукой по её бедру.

— Для этого необязательно было обманывать М и запихивать меня в самолёт.

— Ох, да брось, лично я вполне довольна результатом.

Бонд подтянула её ближе и уткнулась носом ей в живот. Кью, немного помедлив, вплела пальцы в её густые волосы, свободно падавшие Бонд на плечи.

Приподняв край её футболки, Бонд лизнула Кью в пупок, отчего та непроизвольно хихикнула, и принялась целовать мягкую чувствительную кожу, одновременно с этим неторопливо расстёгивая и стаскивая с Кью джинсы.

Кью закрыла глаза. Каждый раз она решительно обещала себе, что это больше не повторится. Что она будет вести себя профессионально, не смешивая работу и личную жизнь, и не станет поддаваться на провокации Бонд.

Но не поддаваться почему-то не выходило. Кью даже не могла сделать вид, что её не волнует близость Бонд: было слишком очевидно, что это не так.

Когда язык Бонд скользнул по внутренней поверхности её бедра, из головы Кью улетучились все ещё остававшиеся там мысли. Она позволила опустить себя на шезлонг и раскинула ноги, обхватывая коленями плечи Бонд и скрещивая щиколотки у неё за спиной.

Горячий рот накрыл её плоть, внутрь, между складками, быстро проскользнул язык и вышел обратно. Кью не хотела думать о том, какая богатая практика позволила Бонд обзавестись этим талантом, но каждое движение её языка и губ заставляло Кью прерывисто вздыхать и крупно вздрагивать, и она совершенно точно знала, что Бонд вовсе не нужно сейчас смачивать её слюной. 

Бонд широко мазнула языком по входу, провела по складкам большим пальцем, надавила на клитор, затем снова прижалась ртом, посасывая и периодически касаясь языком. Дразнясь, Бонд чуть прихватила клитор зубами, и Кью зашипела от острого удовольствия.

— Блядь, — выдохнула она. 

Бонд, отстранившись, рассмеялась:

— Люблю, когда ты перестаёшь притворяться хорошей девочкой.

«Всякий раз, когда оказываюсь рядом с тобой», — хотела ответить Кью, но издала лишь стон, когда Бонд ввела в неё сразу два пальца.

Она трахала её быстрыми, резкими движениями, и от каждого толчка Кью проезжалась спиной по жёсткому шезлонгу. К двум пальцам скоро присоединился третий, Бонд снова нашла языком клитор, и Кью стонала теперь уже не переставая, вскидывала бёдра ей навстречу и то обхватывала Бонд за затылок, то вцеплялась в край лежака. Внутри неё словно надувался сочащийся сладостью мыльный пузырь, пока наконец не лопнул от суматошных, неритмичных движений Бонд, и Кью закричала в голос, сжимаясь на её пальцах, вокруг которых расходилась горячая волна удовольствия.

— Ох, блядь, Джейн.

Бонд мягко поцеловала её бедро, вытерла пальцы о лежащее рядом полотенце и, поднявшись выше, устроилась на шезлонге рядом с Кью, прижавшись грудью к её боку.

— Всё ещё жалеешь, что приехала?

О нет, Кью не жалела. Но Бонд нужно было ещё изрядно постараться, чтобы та признала это вслух.


End file.
